The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus for converting a linear action by a linear actuator into a linear action in a different direction, and a bed provided with the same.
There is a lifting apparatus for linearly lifting and lowering a heavy item (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 (JP 7-8481 A)). This lifting apparatus is formed by, for example, a linear actuator including an excellent thrust force and an X-shaped link structure.
FIG. 6 shows a configuration view of the conventional lifting apparatus described in Patent Literature 1.
As shown in FIG. 6, a lifting apparatus 70 is formed by a foundation 71, a top plate 72, linear arms 74, 76, and a linear actuator 77. One end of the linear arm 74 is rotatably connected to the foundation 71, and the other end is connected slidably in a groove 73 of the top plate 72. One end of the linear arm 76 is rotatably connected to the top plate 72, the other end is connected slidably in a groove 75 of the foundation 71, and a center part is rotatably connected to the linear arm 74. One end of the linear actuator 77 is connected to the foundation 71, and the other end is connected to the linear arm 76. This lifting apparatus 70 is a mechanism of lifting and lowering the top plate 72 vertically with respect to the foundation 71.